Double-Team
by MobBob
Summary: Request by DarkxMoon21: Poseidon and Hades want revenge on Zeus, so they decide the best way is to sleep with his wife. Smut.


Poseidon peaked outside the door. He could not see anyone nearby. Hades had been a little too eager to start, not caring if anyone noticed them. However, Poseidon wasn't so reckless. He made sure to see that no one saw them. He turned to Hades. "Coast is clear."

"Told you brother," said Hades, slightly annoyed. Poseidon would have rolled his eyes at his brother's impatience, but he couldn't really blame him. After what happened with the lightening bolt, both of them had perfectly good reasons to be mad. Poseidon for how Zeus had gone after his son, and Hades for how he had been accused of stealing the thing. The two had gotten together the other day to vent about it. After a late night of getting drunk and cursing their brother, they came up with an idea to get their revenge. They would have sex with his wife, Hera.

It was really Hades who had come up with the idea. Poseidon had enthusiastically agreed to go along with the plan that night, but in the morning he had dismissed it as drunken bravado. Hades was still eager for revenge even after he had sobered up. Poseidon had tried to talk him out of it, but he wouldn't be dissuaded. Poseidon wouldn't have joined in if he hadn't run into Zeus that day. Poseidon thought about the incident. Zeus had crossed his path outside of the throne room. "Brother. I must thank your son for returning my lightening bolt."

Poseidon beamed as he heard that. "I will tell that. And you will be happy to know that he's doing fine."

Zeus frowned. "I don't see how that would make me happy, but it's good news for you."

Zeus quickly disappeared down the hall before Poseidon could react. Had he not, Poseidon would have torn his head off. Poseidon instantly stormed down the halls until he found Hades. "Brother, do you remember what we discussed last night?"

"Yes," said Hades with a wicked grin on his face.

"Have you done it yet," said Poseidon, putting a hand on Hades's shoulder.

"No, not yet," said Hades.

"Well count me in." Hera was perfectly fine with sleeping with the two. After all the affairs Zeus had had, she figured it was only fair that she got the chance to fool around on the side. The three of them met up in Zeus's bedchamber. That would make it even more humiliating. To have his brothers sleep with his wife in his own bed was a humiliation most men couldn't take. Zeus would be no different. Hera let them in at a time she knew Zeus wouldn't be there. She was now on the bed, standing on her knees, completely naked.

Hades was behind her, clearly impatient. "Can we begin now?"

Poseidon walked up to Hera. "Yes, let's begin."

"Finally," said Hera. She had been just as eager to start as Hades, in fact even more, groaning when Poseidon insisted on making sure no one would walk in on her. Poseidon wondered if she secretly wanted to get caught. It wouldn't surprise him. She had to suffer the constant humiliation of Zeus cheating on her for practically a millennium. If she had the chance to repay the favor, she wasn't going to pull back any more. Her revenge was going to be absolute.

Hera leaned down. She let Hades enter her from behind. She groaned as he did this. Hades was very violent, as was his nature. He thrust into her with great force and Poseidon was almost worried for Hera, but soon Poseidon saw that she was perfectly happy with Hades's thrusts. She seemed to be enjoying it. Poseidon then came forward, throwing his clothes to the ground. He advanced his erection towards Hera's face. She smiled and put her plump lips over the tip. She sucked on it for a while, before making her way down the shaft. She was partially being forced down by Hades, who was now going at her faster and faster. Poseidon lowered his hand, resting it on her head. He pushed down, forcing her further down the shaft until her lips touched his balls. Poseidon groaned loudly. He let up, pulling her head up, but then pushed down. He continued like this for awhile, forcing her head to bob up and down. She had a good motion, and her tongue was working wonders as it massaged his erection. Poseidon's heart was racing through this whole process. In no time, his member was now sufficiently hard. He grabbed Hera's hair and yanked her head off his erection. She looked disappointed. "Did I not please you?"

"Yes, you did," said Poseidon with a grin on his face.

"Then why do you want me to stop?" said Hera, annoyed.

"Because I want you on top of me now." Hera grinned and got up, letting Poseidon get under her. Hades briefly stopped fucking her to let Poseidon in. Poseidon's massive erection slid inside of her, eliciting moans from her. Hades started fucking Hera again, returning to his usual level of aggression in no time. Hades's thrusts pushed Hera forward, which had a great effect on Poseidon, who was enjoying being ridden by Hera. His hands shot up and grabbed Hera's breasts. He felt their soft flesh against his fingers. His thumbs ran over her nipples. She giggled as he did this. He suddenly got off the bed and shoved his face into her chest. He kissed her nipples, licking them until they were good and hard. Her breasts banged against his face. He continued sucking on her breasts until he came. He was followed by Hera, and then Hades.

The two men got out of Hera and got up. Hera laid on the bed, breathing heavily. "We need to do that more often."

"Yes," said Hades, grinning.

"Yes, why not," said Poseidon sarcastically. "Why not we-"

Just then the door opened and Zeus walked in. He looked confused. "What's going on here?"

Poseidon and Hades struggled to say something. It was Hera who answered. "Revenge. A good old fashioned case of revenge."


End file.
